


Old Flame

by dorky_hime



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorky_hime/pseuds/dorky_hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years and he still couldn’t forget him. People are carrying baggage through their life and Jun’s baggage was Sho - something that he couldn’t forget even though he wanted to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Flame

Jun was surprised when he saw the man who was talking to Ohno. He never expected that he would meet his old flame again. Well, at least not in Ohno's place. He walked to the corner of the room with a bottle of beer. If he wanted to survive the night, he needed to at least have some alcohol in his blood. His eyes never left the man who was talking with Ohno and Aiba. His stomach and heart still felt a weird sensation when he saw the way him smiled and laughed. Jun gulped down the beer hastily.

"Still haven't gotten over old crush, I see"

Jun turned and saw that Nino - his best friend was standing beside him with a smirk on his face. Jun tried his best to maintain his cool expression.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he said nonchalantly. Nino smirked as he stared at Jun with meaningful eyes and a knowing smirk. 

"Well, if you're not affected by him, let's go and say hello to Oh-chan. He must be wondering about us" Nino said as he pulled Jun towards Ohno. Nino stopped when he noticed that Jun didn't move. 

"What's wrong? I thought that you're not affected?"

Jun took a breath and let it out. He looked at Nino and nodded. Both of them started walking towards Ohno.

"Oh-chan!" Nino called as he slid his hand around Ohno’s waist and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Congratulation on your gallery’s opening!” he said. 

“Congratulation, Ohno-kun!” Jun said, smiling. 

“Thank you! Ah! Let’s me introduce you guys to a man who had helped me making my dream a reality. Guys, this is Sakurai Sho. Sho-kun, this is Matsumoto and Ninomiya”

Sho smiled as he looked at Nino and Jun.

“I believe that we knew each other already?” 

“It’s been – a – urm awhile, Sho-san” Jun said, a bit nervous. Nino smirked as he exchanged glance with Aiba. 

“Sho-chan is our senpai. Back in high school and college” Nino explained to the confuse-looking Ohno. 

“It’s a surprise to meet both of you again after all these years. It’s weird that I’ve never met you at the alumni gathering”

“That’s because a certain someone had been avoiding it” Nino said. Jun shot him a murderous glare – giving him a warning. Sho looked at Nino, confused. 

~*~

Jun’s mind was a mess after the meeting in Ohno’s gallery. He knew that he had back to square one - head over the hill with Sakurai Sho. He let out a heavy sigh as he rest his head on the pillow and stared at the ceiling. He could still remember his first meeting with Sho liked it happened yesterday. Sakurai Sho was popular - the smartest student in the school and loved by teachers. Jun had been admiring him ever since he was a freshman. He joined the student council because Sakurai Sho was the president. When Sho graduated high school and enrolled in Keio University, Jun swore that he would follow him and aiming for Keio too. Jun tried his best and studied hard to get himself into one of the prestigious universities in Japan. He still remembered the smile that Sho had given him when he saw Jun at the campus. 

“It’s been ten years, huh” he mumbled. Ten years and he still couldn’t forget him. People are carrying baggage through their life and Jun’s baggage was Sho - something that he couldn’t forget even though he wanted to.

~*~

“Hey, J! Don’t you think he was his boyfriend?” Nino asked cheekily during lunch. He laughed when Jun choking. Jun quickly reached for his tea and drank it. 

“I told you to stop talking about it right?” he said in annoyance. Nino smirked. 

“Now I understand why people said that the first love is hard to forget”

“Shut up!”

“Oh-chan texted me and invite us for karaoke tonight. Do you want to go?”

“Sure!”

~*~

Jun regretted his decision to join the karaoke session as soon as he stepped into the room. Ohno was singing while Sho was making some noise beside him. He turned to give Nino a glare but his friend just walked past him and went to sit beside Ohno. Jun was thinking of leaving the karaoke booth when Sho saw him.

“Matsumoto-kun, why are you standing there? Come in and join the fun!”

Jun sighed as he walked to the trio and sat beside Nino. 

“So, what song that we should sing? How about TRF? They’re great!” Sho started looking for some TRF’s songs. 

“Matsumoto-kun, any song that you like?” Sho asked - smiling widely.

“It’s okay. I don’t feel like singing. My throat hurt. I’m ordering some food. Do you guys want anything?”

“Fries!” Nino said as he started singing to Yuzu’s song. Jun called the room service and ordered some fries and karaage. He noticed that Aiba was not with them and couldn’t help but being curious. 

“Aiba-kun didn’t join you tonight?”

“Aiba? No, he had some emergency case in his clinic”

“Clinic?”

Sho smiled. “He owns a veterinary clinic”

~*~

Jun met Ohno for lunch when the older man dropped by his office. He didn’t tell Nino about it because he was still mad at him for not telling him that Sho was there during their karaoke night. They went for ramen at the nearby restaurant.

“Is there something between you and Sho-kun?”

Jun choked on his ramen. Ohno handed him water and he drank it. Jun wiped his mouth and stared at Ohno - frowning. He tried to regain his composure back and calming down his heart. 

“No - nothing. Why did you ask?”

“I just noticed how restless you were around him. I tried asking Nino and he told me that I need to ask you myself”

“Nothing! Sho-san is just my senior in school and college and I - I respect him. That’s all”

“You like him!”

“No, I’m not!” 

“He’s your first love that Nino talked about!”

“N - no!”

“I’m right!”

Jun sighed as he played around with his ramen. “Am I that obvious?”

Ohno chuckled. “Not really but ones could tell about it judging from the stare that you gave him. Well, everyone else except for the man himself. Sho-kun is just too oblivious. His love has always been his study and now his works. I guess that is the reason he doesn’t know about your feeling”

“How long have you known him?”

“We’re childhood friends. I’ve known him ever since I was six and he was five. So, I knew everything about him”

“Is he - urm - has anyone special?”

“No - as far as I know. He too focuses on his works”

“I thought - Aiba-kun is -“

“They’re friends. Besides, Aiba-chan is married! Go and tell him about your feeling, Jun. Ten years is too long”

~*~

Ohno was right. Ten years were too long. The main reason why Jun was never dating was his feeling for Sho. Sho had been like a shadow in his life - a shadow that he could never let go. He was being a coward by not facing his feeling properly. After Sho had graduated, they never met each other again and Jun thought it would be the end for his ‘little crush’ but he was wrong - totally wrong. The feeling that he thought was merely a little crush was something bigger than that. He was serious about Sakurai Sho. Jun tossed around on his bed. He needed to do something about it. 

~*~

Jun was surprised when Sho turned up at his office. He couldn’t help but being flustered when Sho smiled at him.

“I was having a meeting nearby and then remembered that you work here. Would you like to go for lunch together?”

“Sure - just let me get my things first” 

Jun excused himself for awhile and five minutes later, he came back - smiling as Sho led him to his car.

~*~

Sho brought them to a soba restaurant and Jun was flattered when Sho still remembered that he liked soba. Jun studied Sho carefully and noticed that the man hadn’t really changed throughout the years. His features had become mature and that’s all. He still Sakurai Sho whom Jun had known ten years ago. 

“It’s been awhile, huh?”

Sho’s words brought Jun back to reality and he nodded.

“You know - I’ve been wondering about you. I still meeting the others during alumni meeting but you never turn up”

“I’m busy and the timing never matches my schedule” Jun lied. He was afraid if he went to the alumni’s meeting, he would see Sho again. He was devastated when he heard that Sho was dating Ikuta - a junior in the Journalism Department. Ever since then, he’s been avoiding Sho. Then, something struck Jun’s mind. Ohno never said a word about Ikuta. He had said that Sho was too focused on work and study that he had been ignoring love matter.

“So, are you still with Ikuta?” 

The words were out before Jun managed to stop it. He could see Sho was surprised with the sudden question. 

“Ikuta?”

Jun nodded. 

“What do you mean am I still with Ikuta?”

Jun frowned. Sho looked confused.

“Aren’t you guys together?”

Sho shook his head. Jun felt some sort of relieved and felt stupid for believing the rumors. He couldn’t help but laughed at his own stupidity. Sho frowned. He didn’t understand what was happening. First, Jun asked him a weird question - assuming he was dating his junior and now, he was laughing out of the blue.

“Macchan, are you okay?”

Jun stopped laughing when he heard the old nickname that Sho had given him when he joined the student council during high school. It still had the effect of making his heart stopped for a moment when he heard it.

“Fine. I’m fine. It just that - I was so stupid to believe the rumors about you and Ikuta. That’s all” Jun said - trying to regain his composure back. 

~*~

Sho sent Jun back to his office after their lunch. Jun could feel a tension lingering over them and he blamed his self for causing it. He shouldn’t bring out Ikuta’s name or the stupid rumors.

“Thank you for the lunch” Jun said. When he was about to step out of the car, Sho held his hand. Jun turned and looked at him - shocked. Before he managed to utter any word, Sho’s lips were on him. It took awhile for Jun to get over his shocked and responded to the kiss.

“Sho-san -“ 

Jun looked at Sho in confusion. 

“I’m - I’m sorry. I just can’t hold it anymore. Not after I knew that you’ve been avoiding me because of a stupid rumor”

“I’m -“

“Nino was right. We’re too stupid”

Jun frowned. “Nino?”

Sho nodded. “He came to my office and told to me to get things right because you had been a mess - distracted and looked like a loss puppy. At first, I didn’t understand what he was saying but then he told me - well - about your feeling because - as he phrased it ‘you’re too afraid to face your own feeling’”

Jun bit his lower lip as he cursed Nino and his meddlesome character inwardly. Jun jolted when he felt Sho’s firm grip on his hand. 

“I’ve been hiding for ten years, Macchan. Now that I knew you’ve felt the same, I don’t want to be a coward anymore”

Jun stared into Sho’s eyes and smiled. 

“Me too, Sho-san. I’m tired of hiding” he whispered and leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
